The Dark Blade Chapter 1
by Boredum Pieces
Summary: This chapter is about how Elethin and his beloved friend Kerra run into some trouble with a giant and their relationship. This the first story i have ever posted here and your honest opinion is needed!


The Dark Blade

Chapter 1

Elethin Lamerith felt the fire, Felt the fire eating away at his town, Eating away his home. He felt the burning in his lungs from the black smoke that circled around him as his home was set ablaze by the raiding humans. He could hear the screams of many innocent elves as they were slaughtered by the men's overpowering forces. He could feel the terror that engulfed his body as he saw his friends and family decapitated by the steel of man. He thought desperately for something that he could do to escape but nothing could come to him in his mind. Only the agonizing terror filled his mind, He didn't want to die, Not like this not now. He had to escape but he couldn't, All of his routes were blocked by either fire or armed men. So he did the only thing he could do...cry. One of the humans heard him and ran to him through the blaze and lifted his war ax to crush his skull in.

Elethin threw his hands over his eyes for he was to scared to look but nothing happened. When he looked up the man was crying his ax laying on the ground. The human extended his arm to Elethin, Elethin jumped back for he was scared for his life. The man said words in a language he didn't understand because he did not speak human tongue. The human beckoned him closer, Smiling at him trying to tell him something but he could not understand the man. Then two more humans came in through the doorway of Elethin's home their faces concealed under their black cloaks.

The human that Elethin thought was trying to befriend him turned and spoke to the other two who had just walked in. As they traded words the man picked up his battle ax and ran to the other two men but before the man even had a chance to swing the cloaked men moved in unison as though they were one rapidly throwing daggers at the man. In the blink of an eye the man dropped his battle ax and fell on his back showing that four daggers were lodged in his throat. Then the cloaked men walked up to Elethin and punched him in the face knocking him unconscious.

Elethin woke in his bed shaken and sweating terribly, "Damn" he said to himself as he looked out his window at the million of stars in the sky. He sat up on his bed and looked at the clockwork tower that was in his town no not his town but his captives town. He knew that his town was burned to the ground over a century ago so he had no reason to try and return. The town was a small town, over a few centuries old even older then he but for an elf he was still young just now reaching adulthood The town was called Curlose which was surrounded by mountains so they didn't have many visitors save the few adventurers or merchants that stumbled by and stayed for a night. Elethin was a hunter in the town, He worked with a group of humans that all thought they were superior to him except for one which was his only friend her name was Kerra Othanir. She was gorgeous and for some reason instead of hating the elf she loved him as a friend.

Elethin smiled as he thought of her long black hair her lavender eyes her stunning smile, He loved everything about her but he dared not try to get with her risking their friendship because if he lost her everything would be lost. As he snapped out of his thought he decided that he would get ready early for he knew that he would not get to sleep again that night. He threw on his steel chain mail then his white tunic, put on his white pants and his brown boots then his black sash. He then grabbed his daggers and slipped them in the easiest place he could grab them if need be. Then finally his two short swords he buckled one going down his back and one across his waist. He didn't like to kill but he learned to first hand by his two cloaked captives that were long past deceased.

Since Kerra befriended Elethin when she was young he secretly taught her sword play on her extra time after her schooling or her chores while her father one of the hunters taught her archery. Kerra wasn't allowed to be with Elethin though because like all the others in the town Kerra's father thought very lowly of him but it didn't matter to him because as long as Kerra still befriended him he didn't mind. He decided he would head to the tavern which was where the hunters met in the mornings and worked out which area's they were going to search. As he walked the road he felt the presence of someone watching him so he stopped and laughed "come on out of there I know your there, If you wish to fight me then come and get me I will not use my blades for I am no killer, only my fists." Just as he thought two thugs jumped out of the alleyway at him each with a dagger in their hands. Their moves were so predictable that Elelthin couldn't help but laugh he jumped to the side and rolled to his feet as the first thug to reach him swung for his head. Elethin grabbed his arm and pulled him into his kick which dropped the first thug to the ground.

Just as the first thug hit the ground the second threw his dagger which missed him by a mile, " You know sir you should really learn how to use your weapon before you dare throw it at someone because next time you throw it and its a skilled enemy you will most likely perish." This of course made the thug angry bringing him into a blinding fury making him swing like a mad man Elethin only laughed and dodged the punches with ease then Elethin kicked straight up with such speed it gave the man whiplash which made him fall to the ground face first with a groan. That should teach them not to mess with me he thought to himself but he knew they would try again another day only with more numbers and again they would fail as they always did.

Elethin continued walking to the tavern and made it there without another problem which was a relief because he didn't like to hurt these people for he held no grudge against them but for some odd reason even though he was the victim they still held a grudge against him as they did when he was first brought to Curlose. The tavern was empty all except for the bartender who neither hated Elethin or befriended him as long as he paid for his tea he ordered all of the time. "I take it you would like a cup of tea again this morning Elethin?" "Actually can you make me a pot since it is still early in the morning and I will have a little while to wait before the rest of them arrive." Elethin sat in a booth as he waited for his morning tea and thought if they would find any beasts today. Sometimes beasts come down from the mountains to hunt and his job as well as the other hunters was to hunt for food and to kill any beasts that came down from the mountains because if they got to the town they could kill somebody. A few minuet later the bartender brought the pot of teach and put it on the center of the table. " That will be seven silver pieces sir." 

Elethin reached down into his pouch that was connected to his sash and gave the bartender his seven silver. Though instead of going back to the bar he took a seat across from him " do you mind if I pour myself a cup Elethin?" Elethin waved his hands out generously " not at all sir please feel free." The bartender stood and poured them both a glass and handed Elethin his. The bartender stared into Elethin's dark green eyes for a moment then finally reached his hand across the table. Elethin shook it surprised that the man didn't try to kill him instead. " The names William Abbok sir and I have a proposition for you come back later tonight though so we could speak more of the deal." The bartender gulped down his cup of tea then thanked Elethin for the tea and went back to preparing the tavern for the day ahead.

* * *

A few hours later when the sun rose Kerra walked through the door and spotted Elethin she waved at him and placed her bow down next to her and laid her quiver on the table and took a seat opposite of him. She was wearing her normal green tunic with her brown boots and green skirt with the black double sash and her long sword laid at her side. "Hi Elethin how was your morning thus far, No trouble I hope?" Elethin laughed to himself and didn't think of the two thugs from earlier to be any trouble " No Kerra my morning was fine so far, Yours?" " Bah my father was giving me trouble this morning going on about how I shouldn't be around you, He thinks your nothing but trouble and your rotten tainted blood and of course I had to argue him about that!" Elethin gave a distant smile for his mind was elsewhere, He couldn't stop thinking about the bartenders proposition and why he chose him of all people in the city ,the most hated.

"Do you mind if I have a cup of your tea?" Kerra asked but Elethin was to caught up in his thoughts to even hear her but when it clicked in he poured her a cup and gave it to her. "Thanks, Are you sure your feeling alright Elethin you seem kind of distant this morning, Still tired perhaps?" Elethin only nodded his head at the bartender, " He offered me a proposition for some odd reason but..." Before he could finish Kerra cut him off, " Really what is it, Is it something exciting?" The elf only shook his head, " Well I'm not sure he didn't tell me what it was, He told me to return tonight to discuss more on the deal, Perhaps its a trap to try and hurt me seeing as so many people hate me." She eyed the bartender for a moment then shook her head, " William is harmless I guarantee it, Perhaps he just thought you as the best person to carry out the job he's asking you to do that's all" she reassuringly told him. 

For an hour they sat and talked on what they were going to do today and where they were to go when the rest of the hunt walked in. The captain of the hunt called them over and they all sat at a table with each other and began discussing plans for the day. " Hey Kerra why don't you leave that freak friend of yours and accompany me in the hunt today, I will definitely make it worth your while." Kerra shot such an evil glare at the man it would have made Elethin recoil in fright, " Edward please your only making me sick to my stomach." All of the men laughed as Edward looked down at the floor obviously hurt. After a few minuet's of discussion the hunt broke down and began there way to their ordered positions. Kerra and Elethin were ordered to patrol a few miles south of the town, which wasn't unusual for this is where they were usually sent to patrol. 

The day passed by very slow for Elethin, For he pondered what the bartender could possibly want him to do for him, Whatever it was he would definitely find out tonight because if he didn't go the curiosity wouldn't let him sleep. They sat together in the shade of tree's as they looked at the clouds, "Hey Elethin you mind if I come with you to the tavern tonight?" Elethin wasn't surprised that she had asked him because she was always looking for some adventure for Curlose didn't hold that much excitement, " I would be more than welcome to have you come with me, Who knows maybe you can help me with the job whatever it might be." she turned her head and smiled at him as he looked into the clouds.

They returned to the town about an hour after nightfall and brought the meat to the captain, he paid them each two gold pieces for their work and was leaving to drop the meat off when one of the hunt members ran up to the captain. "Sir Edward is in danger, He was injured by a giant that came down the mountain, I didn't know what else to do sir so I ran to you for help." The man began to cry franticly knowing that Edwards life probably came to an end when the frightened hunter left his partner behind. The captain grabbed the man by his shoulders and shook him, "Where was he last seen! Answer me you fool!" The hunter pointed to the east of the town with a shaken hand. The captain grabbed the hunter by his face, "Go and rally the rest of the hunt and send them out, Me the elf and Kerra will go immediately now get a move on!"

The three of them ran off to the stables and grabbed three horses and rode off as fast as they could to help Edward. After about two miles of riding they could see a fire in the distance and the closer they got the more it smelt of burning flesh.

When Elethin got into sneaking distance he stopped his horse and as he did the other two did as well. The captain seemed confused, "What are you stopping for you stupid elf?" Elethin only raised his hand telling them to wait hear as Elethin ran over to a patch of tree's and jumped onto a tree branch and made his way closer to the fire. As the hunter had said it was definite that it was a giant he was sitting by the fire eating what looked like a leg but by the way the giant had gnawed at the bone he wasn't sure what it was. As he was about to go tell the others what he saw the giant stood up, " Yummy smells like an elf haven't had one of those in a good long while!"

Elethin was in trouble for he knew he couldn't take on a giant let alone by himself, He quickly pondered what he was going to do and then he knew. He would anger the giant and run so the giant would of course follow where Kerra would hopefully if his quick thought strategy went as he thought it would kill it with her bow. Elethin reached for a dagger, " Hey you stupid brute over here and think fast!" The giant dropped whatever part of Edward he was chewing on and began walking over to the patch of tree's but before the giant could even take two steps the thrown dagger was lodged into the giants right eye. The giant howled in a mix of pain and anger and just as Elethin had figured the giant began running for him at full pace, "That's right you stupid giant follow me to your death!" The elf jumped from tree to tree trying to make his way to the others as the giant ran through the tree's as though they were mere twigs. The giant was slow but his long strides kept him not far behind Elethin. Elethin jumped from the entrance that he entered and sprinted at full pace to reach Kerra. As Kerra came into Elethin's sight it was as though she read his mind, Her bow was already knocked with an arrow just waiting to shoot out into the night and kill its target.

As Elethin reached Kerra she stood squinting for the perfect spot to kill the giant instantly as it's rumble came closer , " You know what to do Kerra, Make your shot true." The giant was close and within another few seconds the giant would be on top of them but just as he told Kerra to make her shot true she let her arrow fly. The giant stopped dead in his tracks as an arrow was lodged into his throat. The huge brute reached for them with a hand but they weren't in reach as he spat out blood and fell to the ground making the very earth shake around them. The captain clapped his hands and congratulated her on her great shot and as expected only shot an evil glare at Elethin but he didn't mind he was used to it. The three of them walked over to the dead giant and as Elethin inspected Kerra's shot he could see that the arrow was lodged deep in the giant foe's throat. The captain looked around for a little bit then turned to Kerra and Elethin "You two search the little fire and see if it truly is our hunt member Edward and..." "Captain I will go search myself, I would dare not put anyone else in danger and if I die I doubt many will care." Kerra looked over at Elethin with an angry glare, " I am old enough to take care of myself thank you very much Elethin I will go with you as the captain instructed us to, I fear not of the dangers that are over there. If you don't remember I am the one who killed the giant in the first place, If it wasn't for me you would be dead right now!" Elethin only shrugged for he knew Kerra was well capable of taking care of herself he knew though that Edward lay in pieces and shreds over by the fire and he really didn't want her to see that. They both walked over to the fire together slowly for Elethin knew what happened to Edward but it was inevitable, " Kerra I understand that you can take care of yourself..." before he could finish what he was saying she cut him off, " No you still think I am a little girl but guess what Elethin I am old enough to take care of myself and if I die its on my accord not yours!" When they arrived at the camp Kerra stopped and her mouth fell wide as she saw Edward's body scattered across the camp and pieces of his intestines in a pile on the ground. It seemed she tried to speak but only bile found it's way to the air and ground before her, At first Elethin didn't feel sympathy for he tried to warn her but somehow sorrow found his heart, Not for the blood and pieces of the once arrogant hardheaded man but for Kerra because this would dramatize her life for years to come just as seeing his people that he once knew so long ago dramatized him to this day. When she finished vomiting he turned her around and held her close, He searched his mind trying to find words to comfort her but he could find none because he knew that no words would be able to take away the pain of seeing your first dead person let alone a decapitated one. 

" Kerra this is the reason I wanted to go alone, I know the pain that aches your heart and it will heal but only in time." This he thought would comfort his dearest friend but it seemed to only make her angry, "What do you know of this, You have never seen such a thing until today you said so yourself, I guess the rest of the town was right maybe you are just a heartless elf!" She covered her eyes in choked out sobs and ran back towards the city, This did not only hurt Elethin it shattered his heart into a thousand pieces. He tried to call to her but the words couldn't make their way to his mouth, He tried so hard to call to her though nothing but soundless breaths came from his throat. He sat at the giants fire and sobbed for the greatest friendship in his life just left him, He lied about himself to protect their friendship because he didn't want to look like a coward.

But now it was to late for she like everyone else in this town hated her, This event perhaps changed Elethin's thoughts for now he knew it was time for him to move on, to find himself a new home other then this town that he's lived in for over a century. As he gathered his thoughts in his head he decided it was time for him to go and see what the bartender wanted of him and to calm his nerve with a few drinks.


End file.
